Do You Want Chocolates Or Me?
by Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Valentine's Day was for them, enjoying their time together, exchanging love and affections.


Standing on the rooftop a certain blonde stood after a certain someone requested her presence.

So when Eli arrived, she didn't expect in her wildest dreams for Umi to show her, the one thing she loved most.

"Happy Valentine's Day Eli!" A heart shaped chocolates rested in the palm of her hand, wrapped delicately in yellow ribbons.

Excited, Eli took out her gift intended for Umi.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, Umi."

The bluenette saw her gift but quickly shook her head.

"Umi?" Why was she shaking her head no?

"E-Eli!"

"Yes?" Eli inquired, wondering why Umi looked nervous.

"Do you want chocolates or me?"

"Excuse me?" Did she hear that right?" Maybe she misheard the words of out of her girlfriend's mouth. Yep, that was definitely it.

"D-Do you want my chocolates or me?"

Well, now Eli knew she wasn't mishearing. Definitely took her by surprise for sure.

"Um…err…" She offered Umi a stunned smile. "You're serious?"

"Yes."

The usual stoic expression on her face was definitely the same tone she took when talking to others, especially with Honoka. This was a dangerous game she was playing. Should she take it or leave it?

"If you're serious, then…I'll have you." Eli's azure eyes glared intently at her.

Umi gulped.

In one moment she was speaking to Eli, the next she was being shoved into the wall, a hand on the side of her head. Being cornered was a first for Umi, until Eli pulled her hand, pressing her soft lips against hers.

Pulling away, she watched as Umi shyly covered her lips, blushing as she did so. Even in a moment like this, Umi was still shy as ever.

"Hey, since you said I could have you…does that mean I can have you all to myself just for today?"

"Y-Yes."

Eli smiled, "You belong to me. Understand?" She didn't wait for an answer, instead, Eli covered her lips with hers, sealing her words with a kiss.

* * *

"They do know we're here right? We basically called for a practice, of all places, why do they have to flirt here, just because it's Valentine's Day? Like they haven't flirt enough every day."

Muse held a practice session with all the member's paired in groups for better teamwork, but somehow everyone had gotten distracted, and thus began flirting. At least that was what Nico saw. Honoka slept soundly through the entire ordeal. Since today was a special occasion, no one had the heart to wake her up, or the heart too, since she was a deep sleeper.

Rin hugged Hanayo happily, the shy girl blushing, holding a pink bear hugging a small chocolate box. Twirling Hanayo around, Rin kissed her.

"I agree. But I wouldn't worry about it. They're all healthy girls after all."

"My god, why does everything that comes out of your mouth, have to be dirty Nozomi? Like you haven't done that enough."

Looking at Kotori's smiling face in the distance, Nico absently spoke, "You think Kotori has something to do with this? She's been staring at them for quite some time. Even before they came together. I heard her and Umi saying something about a 'plan' while they were talking. Dunno if I should be mad or thankful for her not noticing me. What do you think Nozomi?"

"Hmmm." Nozomi thought a moment, then giggled. "Hehe."

Creep, Nico thought.

"Eli's lucky to receive chocolates from Umi. Seems like they forgot about their chocolates, though. It sucks that I haven't received any yet. Ugh, they're getting handsy…ew." Nico shivered.

She distracted Nico, who looked slightly disgusted at the pair and sneaked up behind her, embracing Nico.

"Well, you can have me, Nico."

"Not interested."

"Awww, why?"

Nozomi pouted.

"Because you're already mine. I don't need you having to say it to me."

"Same thing. Aren't you mine?"

"That's not the same thing Nozomi," Nico raised her hands, outraged.

"I like the way you think. But I think it actually is. Besides, after this, I have something for you."

Nico suspiciously eyed her down, almost as if she was up to something, which as actually was.

"Valentine's chocolate?"

"In a way, yes."

Nozomi whispered, "Let's go to my place where we'll be alone together. I'll even bathe myself in chocolate for you, and you can lick the chocolate off me…slowly."

Nico swallowed.

* * *

"Gross," Maki exclaimed, watching the whole exchange taking place. Nico blushed furiously after what Nozomi had said, scooting away from her while Nozomi crept closer.

Kotori took the space next to her, humming contently.

"Don't be sad, Maki-chan. I have Valentine's gift for you."

Mari turned to meet Kotori's gaze. "Really?" Her response was nonchalant.

"You know Maki-chan, I do have a gift for you. But you can unwrap it later," Kotori purposely spoke in a quiet hushed voice that she knew Maki would hear.

"Why is that?"

The corners of Kotori's lips curled into a smile before she continued, "Because I'll be wrapped in ribbons, smeared in chocolate, naked, and waiting for you to take me"

Kotori didn't have to continue further, she knew Maki understood her message. She didn't mind spelling it out, end spoiling her surprise in the long run.

It was adorable seeing Maki blushing, thinking about what she said the entire time. Maki was probably imagining her naked, covered in chocolate from head to toe, sprawled on her bed, and taking her.

Maki's face easily betrayed her words, she involuntarily took a gulp of air and parted her lips.

"I'll be waiting for you until then."

The corners of Mali's ears were red, she avoided Kotori's gaze, instead choosing to look the clouds above her.

Kotori giggled, today was certainly interesting Valentine's Day. She couldn't wait for the day to be over, so she could give Making her Valentine's Day gift.

Maki held Kotori's hand, squeezing her fingers gently. Maki glanced at her muttering, "I love you Kotori."

Kotori squeezed Maki's hand, kissing her fingertips until Kotori eventually pressed a kiss to her lips.

Maki returned the kiss, loving tracing her finger on Kotori's lip., smiling happily.

"I love you too, Kotori."


End file.
